


Congrats Roy!

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV First Person, Rebecca might like Roy, Regret, Riza is kinda in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Rebecca comes to visit Roy to congratulate him.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	Congrats Roy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I recommend reading the first part of this series before reading this but you don't have to.
> 
> [Congratulations](https://youtube.com/watch?v=le6Lmfj8SsQ)
> 
> P.S it's an animatic bc I'm too lazy to look for the song. (It's a very good animatic tho)

The silence. The only thing he heard after Riza went to take care of the children was silence. She had burnt his letters. The flame alchemist didn't know what to do. He cared about his legacy so much, wanting it to outlive him. He had written the pamphlet in hopes to clear his name. He was currently in his office working, still thinking about Riza's words.

“I hope that you burn...”

It's ironic that his wife told him to burn, him being the flame alchemist. He wanted to make amends, hoping she would understand it's for his legacy. The way she glared at her while saying it, before leaving the room made him feel guilty for the crimes he had done. He tried to reason with himself, saying each time that it's for his legacy. He thought that work had to come first before he thinks about this.

“I'm not naïve, I have seen women around you. I see how they fall for your charms.”

The words repeat in his head. Roy was a womanizer. He never went far but...lots of women did fall for him. A lot of flirting happens and... He doesn't do much to stop it. He wished he did something to stop it from happening. He regrets the affair, more than anything. Even more than he regrets how many Ishvalans he killed during the war. Roy wished for nothing more than forgiveness from her.

Maybe she can forgive me? We'll have to wait and see. Maybe I can talk things out with Rebecca... I have to focus on work right now. No more thoughts, just work.

I hear the door creak open, I stand up and look behind me hoping to see Riza but I see Rebecca instead. I try to seem happy to see her.

“Rebecca, it's nice to see you,” I say, not making eye contact.

“Roy...” She says while walking towards him. “Congratulations!”

She takes a piece of paper out of her hand, which is clearly the pamphlet. After a while of looking at each other she sighs.

“You took a rumour, a few...maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you.”

I try to act normal and listen to her but it's hard not to feel guilt.

“I begged you to take a break but you refused to.”

“Please let me-”

“So, yeah congratulations. You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations!”

“It was an act of political sacrifice!” I say back at her.

**“A sacrifice?”**

She turns and looks away from me.

“I got married in a loveless marriage in South City. I lived to only read your letters.”

“God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?”

“That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. Y'know what I'm here to do?”

“Rebecca...” I answer her back.

“I'm not here for you...”

She looks at me with fire in her eyes. She scrunches up the pamphlet.

“I know Riza like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.”

She is right about Riza being-

“And a million years ago she said to me ‘This ones mine’,” She says, ending her sentence quietly.

Why did she give me up for her sister?

“I love my sister more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine, every time.”

What have I done to Riza?

She’s almost crying at this point. She really cares about her...

“For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my sister. Give her the best life.”

What have I done to her?

“Congratulations.”

She leaves, slamming the door on the way out. I can’t get any work done after _that._ I need to go to sleep. It’s late.


End file.
